lucayatodayfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Mathews
Riley Mathews is the main character and antagonist of Girl Meets World.She is the daughter of Cory Mathews and Topanga Mathews the former stars of Boy Meets World.She is also the older sister of Auggie Mathews. She is 13 and is in eight grade. Her best friend is Maya Hart another grade eight student who is 14. Maya and Riley both like Lucas Friar who is also their best friend. Ships These are some of the ship names that includes Riley Rilaya (Ril'ey and M'aya): Riarkle (Ri'ley and Fa'rkle) Rucas (R'iley and L'ucas) Zayley (Za'y and Ri'ley) Riarlie (Ri'ley and Ch'arlie) Relationships Cory Matthews :Besides being Riley's father, Cory Mathews is also the history teacher of Riley Mathews and her friends. Riley seems to despise the idea of this but also listens when he teaches "life lessons" in class. Cory and Riley are both goofy and seem to have more similarites.Overall Coy Mathews is a loving father to Riley and always encourages her to believe in something. Topanga Matthews Topanga is Riley and Auggie's mother. Topanga and Riley are closer. They seem to always take each other side during arguments. Riley looks up to her mother and Topanga is proud of her daughter Auggie Matthews : Auggie is Riley's younger brother.He thinks that they're twins so he does the same things that Riley does. Sometimes, Riley and Auggie learn the same things, such as in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." Auggie wishes to spend more time with his sister and loves her very much. Morgan Mathews Morgan Mathews is Riley’s aunt. Eric Mathews Eric is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's older brother. Joshua Matthews Josh is Riley's paternal uncle. He and Riley are only 3 years apart. They seem very close. Alan Mathews Alan Mathews is Riley’s paternal grandfather Amy Mathews Amy Mathews is Riley’s paternal grandmother Maya Hart Maya is Riley's best friend.Although seen to have different personalities, Maya and Riley respect each other opinions and "complete each other".They support each other as they go through crazy adventures and help each other through the hard times. Maya and Riley have a friendship ring.It is revealed in Girl Meets Texas that she and Riley both like Lucas. Farkle Minkus Farkle is also Riley's best friend. Farkle has had crush on Riley and Maya since 1st grade, but both have shown no interest whatsoever. Riley protects Farkle and encourages him to be who he wants to be. Farkle cares about Riley and hope she succeds in life as seen in "Girl Meets Stem" when he reassured her that. Lucas Friar Lucas is Riley's close friend and boyfriend. It is confirmed that they both liked each other. They tried dating in "Girl Meets New World" both broke it off at the end of the episode because they felt it was better to stay friends. In “Girl Meets Texas, Riley decides to hide her feelings for him so Maya could date him but in “Girl Meets New Years", Farkle spill the beans. They are dating (for now). Shawn Hunter Shawn is a lifelong friend of her parents (especially Cory), that Riley views as an uncle figure. At first, they were viewed to have a strange relationship but have become closer after Maya confronted Shawn on this. Charlie Gardner Charlie is Riley's friend and admirer. Charlie has a big crush on Riley. He is always looking for an opportunity to ask Riley out, and got his chance in "Girl Meets Texas".Thy went out for a while but then Riley broke it off in “Girl Meets New Years. Appearance Season One #Girl Meets World #Girl Meets Boy #Girl Meets Sneak Attack #Girl Meets Father #Girl Meets the Truth #Girl Meets Popular #Girl Meets Maya's Mother #Girl Meets Smackle #Girl Meets 1961 #Girl Meets Crazy Hat #Girl Meets World: Of Terror #Girl Meets the Forgotten #Girl Meets Flaws #Girl Meets Friendship #Girl Meets Brother #Girl Meets Home for the Holidays #Girl Meets Game Night #Girl Meets Master Plan #Girl Meets Farkle's Choice #Girl Meets First Date #Girl Meets Demolition Season Two #Girl Meets Gravity #Girl Meets the New World #Girl Meets the Secret of Life #Girl Meets Pluto #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels #Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot #Girl Meets Rules #Girl Meets Hurricane #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington #Girl Meets the New Teacher #Girl Meets Fish #Girl Meets Yearbook #Girl Meets Semi-Formal #Girl Meets Creativity #Girl Meets Farkle #Girl Meets Cory and Topanga #Girl Meets Rileytown #Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 #Girl Meets Rah Rah #Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) #Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project #Girl Meets Belief Appearances: 45/45 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lucaya Category:Riarkle Category:Rucaya